Stranger of darkness and light
by Arrioko12
Summary: Out of nowhere a misterious girl appears and tries to kill the gang. [Inu,Kag,San,Mir,Ship] She is a hanyou that has been sent by her "god". To destroy them. Is she dark or light? Who the hell is she? will love get in the way?
1. Stranger

Chapter. 1

So there they are. All four no five of them. Five! He only said bring back four bottles. Oh Well I'll have make due. Heh. They are just like he described them. Two Pretty Teenage girls ( one who dresses in a peculiar fashion ) , a monk and a half-breed hanyou . A Hanyou , just like me. There was also a full blood demon boy. How I hate full bloods. He is very small though. He wouldn't be a struggle to kill. He would be a pleasure to kill. A devilish smile danced across my face. I would have there blood for my god. He asked for just a vile of blood, but to make sure I had enough.......I'd slit all there throats. Heh. Then I snapped myself out of my daydream. I was wasting sunlight. It was time. Time to go for the kill.


	2. Sotoura

I forgot to say in my first chapter that I do not own any of these characters. Except Sotoura she's mine.

Chapter 2.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO???????????????"

"Kill us obviously, stupid." said Shippo in a sarcastic voice.

Pow! Inuyasha pounded on Shippo. "Shut up Maggot."

"Sit!" Shouted Kagome. Then turned her attention back to the mysterious girl. "Who are you ,and why were you trying to kill us?"

They were all looking at a girl who was tied to a tree in front of them. She had attempted to murder them and failed. She had Dark Strawberry blonde hair and eyes that changed color over time at the moment they were a dark blood red. Her skin was fair and tough like leather. She had

beautiful but hard features. She had the looks of a murderous killer and a gentle beauty.

"Answer us Wench!"snarled Inuyasha.

She glared at him with icey dark blue eyes. Then she looked down." I was told to murder a party by the name "Inuyasha" by my gods. They ordered me to bring them back four bottles filled with blood by each victim of the party. So here I am"

"What God would order such a thing?" spoke Sango under her breath. But all heard.

After a long silence someone asked."Who are you?..........What are you?"

After no answer Kagome Questioned "Are you a Demon? Are you a Mortal? Are you a Half

demon?"

"Are you stupid?" asked Shippo smartly.

"She's a hanyou. I can smell it in her blood."Said Inuyasha.

"I am Sotoura. I am a daughter of the mighty black fire demon. I am a powerful hanyou, that spends her life praising and doing good for her gods. I am here on a mission.......and I WILL fufill it she said menacingly .

"And what are you going to do now wench? You are defenseless."Said Inuyasha putting her face very close to hers.

"Make You Pay."

Hope you like the story please review!!!!!! Flames welcome.


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I wish I did......but I don't. WWAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! Oh well at least I own Sotoura. Enjoy

Chapter. 3

And out of no where. Black flames hurtled from her hands and she slashed herself free of the nuisance ropes. "Ha! Last time you caught me by sneaking up behind me in surprise, you will not be so lucky this time." And with that she flew up from the ground . "Prepare to die!" she screeched.

Without a reply Inuyasha leapt up from the place he was standing , and slashed his claws at her with fury.

But she was quick in her movement though she could not fly she bounced down to the ground and back up again.

He lunged yet again, but this time she defended herself with black fire that sent him pelting to the ground.

As she watched him falling, to her surprise she was hit hard in the back of the head with something. She whipped around quickly to see that Sango had thrown her boomerang at her and man! did that hurt. She felt the back of head and felt blood trickling over her hand.

"I've just decided then, she is the first to die." she murmured directing her attention to Sango who was glaring back. "No one makes me bleed and lives to tell the tale". She thought.

Just as she was ready to pounce on Sango she felt a pain sear down her back and she realized she had forgotten Inuyasha. She turned to face him. In defense she swiftly preformed another black fire attack on him, but he was to quick and he dodged it . She dove at him but he reached her first. Using his clawed hand he grabbed at her and found his grip on her neck, he squeeze .Piercing her flesh lightly with his claws. A low growl erupted from his throat.

"Going to strangle me is he?" Sotoura thought but all she did was smile devilishly at him.

Inuyasha released her neck. And with drew his hand quickly. "She burned me."His whispered under her breath. "I can't touch her."he thought . But he quickly putt away these thoughts and turned his mind back to the fight.

Sotoura was hoovering about 8 feet in the air watching Inuyasha. He was watching her.

He was getting ready to attack again when, he heard a screech resembling one of a banshee.

Sotoura fell from the sky and landed in the clearing with a heavy thud.

After looking at her still corpse Inuyasha directed his eyes to the arrow in her th back of her shoulder. And Saw Kagome standing a few feet away from the body looking horrified and bewildered.

I hope you liked it. There's more to come soon please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
